Gaje
by Ashirish Lunacchi
Summary: OneShot drabble tentang gajenya Sasuke dan Naruto dan yang lainnya... Scene 5 is here! RnR again, please?
1. Scene 1

Title: Gaje

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rating: K+

Episode: 1

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashirish ©

PresenT

* * *

Hari pertama di bulan Ramadhan…

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan pulang ke komplek perumahan Konoha bersama-sama. Maklum, tetanggaan.

"Teme, lu puasa?" tanya naruto dengan lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai dan lemas. *?*

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat. Ga mau buang tenaga buat si dobe, sekarang kan puasa. Tahan tangan biar ga mukul, tahan kaki biar ga nendang dia. Batin Uchiha itu.

"Oh… Eh! Liat, liat itu! Anak kecil itu! Ga sopan banget!" kata Naruto kayak tante girang ketemu gigolo ganteng. *?*

Ternyata penyebab dia girang itu, ada anak SD lagi makan es krim rasa jeruk. Anak itu menjilat es krim-nya dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa.

"Heh! Anak kecil! Ga sopan banget sih lu! Makan es krim di bulan puasa gini! Kalo udah buka sih ga apa-apa, tapi ini siang hari!!" bentak Naruto yang langsung ber-bacot-ria. Anak itu ngangguk-ngangguk aja kayak ayam nyari kerikil, pas abis dia langsung nagis.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Ia langsung berniat mabur begitu liat om-om sangar ngedatengin mereka bertiga. Kayaknya keluarga anak kecil itu! Pikir Sasuke.

1 langkah mundur, 2 langkah, 3 langkah. Balik kanan gerak! Seribu langkah langsung di pake kaki Sasuke. Ada belokan, dia belok, kalo lurus bisa nabrak tembok. Dia bersandar dengan nafas memburu.

Samar-sama… terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke. Yaitu teriakan miris menyakitkan penuh penderitaan dari Naruto di sertai suara pukulan dan tertawa khas Akuma dari seorang anak kecil. Dia juga dengar kalau namanya dipanggil-panggil.

'aduh, dobe! Sori ya! Gue masih pengen hidup! Bye! Sampai ketemu besok, kalau lu masih punya nyawa!' batin Sasuke yang langsung lari ke rumahnya.

Esoknya…

Naruto datang ke sekolah dengan wajah di perban, kayak mummy, dia langsung melempar tas-nya ke kursi yang tak berdosa.

"Teme! Sialan lu kemaren ninggalin gue!! Disiksa on ntu anak kecil itu pula! Dasar sahabat ga guna!"

Dan hari itu juga… Seorang Uchiha Sasuke masuk RS Konoha dengan gegar otak ringan dan wajah porselennya hancur. Karena satu hal, ketidak-setiakawanannya pada sahabat dari kecilnya itu.

^Fin^

* * *

Huwaaah!!! gaje, gaje, gaje!!

Ini kejadian dari kisah nyata lho... Jadi inget si teme yang dimarahin, bukan di pukulin! XDXD *depaked*

Untungnya yang marahin itu ibu-ibu. Itu pun karena si teme marahin anak ibu-ibu itu yang lagi makan siomay. =w=

Sengaja pake akun collab ini, hehehe... mangap ya, eh maap ya Lu-chan... X)

Nyah! Sekian. Ada yang berniat ngasih saia review?? Pliss???


	2. Scene 2

Title: Gaje

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rating: K+

Episode: 2

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashirish ©

PresenT

* * *

"Bagi yang mau mudik, saia beri tau satu hal..." kata Gai saat pelajaran olahraga.

"Appaaa, paaaak???" tanya anak-anak kelas X-4 dan XII-IPS-4, lebay.

"Jadikan mobil sebagai rumah kedua yang nyaman. Selamat siang!" kata Gai lalu keluar kelas itu dengan menabrak pintu terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan anak-anak yang cengok pada saat itu juga.

Setelah itu, SMAN 1 Konoha pulang. Dan hari itu juga adalah hari terakhir Ujian Tengah Semester bagi siswa sekolah bertaraf nasional.

*

"Mudik juga, Neji?" tanya Lee.

"Hn." jawab Neji.

"Kalo kalian?" tanya Lee lagi sambil melompat ke hadapan tiga orang temannya itu; Neji, Sasuke dan naruto.

"Hn." jawab sang Uchiha dan Hyuuga dingin, padahal dalem hati mereka itu udah pengen nonjok kura-kura jadi-jadian di depan mereka.

"Pasti dong!!" jawab Naruto dengan aktifnya.

'sesama orang bodoh pasti begitu.' pikir kedua orang kalem dan jenius itu. *?*

"Eh, Teme! Kita kan sekomplek, kampung juga sebelahan di sana. Kenapa ga bareng aja?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Males. Mobil. Gue. Ga. Cukup!" jawab Sasuke dengan agak menggeram. Sedangkan Naruto Cuma ber-oh, Neji tetap berjalan sambil memainkan rambutnya *?*, dan Lee berteriak-teriak gaje di belakang mereka, pura-pura ga kenal.

*

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya sore hari dengan langit diwarnai warna senja bagai dilukis oleh maestro terkenal... *?*

Di jalanan yang macet, di tengah perjalanan mudik keluarga Uchiha. Itachi tidur di bangku paling belakang bersama sang adik tercinta. Kaki kanannya di bawah dan kaki kirinya di kepala Sasuke. Sasuke terus-terusan mendengus karena Itachi mengganggunya main PSP, dan berkali-kali menendang kaki Itachi. Adik yang kurang ajar memang.

Kegiatan itu berhenti ketika ia melihat mobil mudik Naruto. Di atap mobilnya ada kerupuk, kursi plastik, kasur lipat dan sofa. Sasuke menjatuhkan dagunya saat itu juga, membuat Itachi tertawa walau dalam keadaan setengah mati setengah hidup.

Sasuke hanya men-death glare Itachi lalu melompat ke bangku tengah dan membuka jendela lalu berteriak pada mobil Naruto, tepatnya ya Naruto.

"Woy, Dobe!!! Lu salah ngerti kata-kata si Gai!!"

Lalu, dua detik kemudian, muncul kepala duren Naruto dari jendela mobil hitamnya.

"Maksud lu!!?" balasnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Lalu ia mengeluarkan hape N73 milik kakaknya dari tas selempang Itachi yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha Prodigy'.

"Narsis banget sih!" kata Sasuke begitu melihat wallpaper hape Itachi, yaitu foto Itachi sedang ber-kiss bye lebay.

Sasuke langsung mengetik sms untuk sahabatnya tercinta yang berada dalam ke-autisan tingkat dua.

_To: 0857xxxxxx10_

_From: 0857xxxxxx23_

_Dobe, lu tuh idiot pa bego? _

_Gue jadi malu punya temen kayak lu._

_Maksud si Gai itu, bawa aja barang-barang yang di perluin!!_

Begitu selesai, ia meng-klik send. Lalu tidak menunggu lama, hanya dua jam saja ada balasan dari Naruto ke hape Sasuke yang sedang dalam masa error.

_To: 0857xxxxxx23_

_From: 0857xxxxxx10_

_Oh... Bukannya kasih tau daritadi siang!!_

_Gue jadi ribet sendiri nih! Dan maksud lu apa!?_

_Pake malu punya temen kayak gue?_

_Saking kerennya gue yak??_

Begitu membaca balasan dari Naruto, Sasuke langsung muntah di kantung keresek hitam yang ada di belakang jok.

"Kenapa, Sas? Kok tiba-tiba muntah? Biasanya juga kamu ga pernah muntah waktu mudik..." tanya Mikoto dari bangku tengah ke Sasuke.

"Dia muntah itu kan biasa, ma. Apa jangan-jangan kamu hamil ya??" tanya Itachi asal yang langsung di sambut lemparan hapenya sendiri dari tangan Sasuke.

Dan saat itu juga, seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasa dia telah memilih teman.

^Fin^

* * *

Scene telah selesai. Ya, selesai!! Mungkin fic ini ga tau kapan di apdet lagi... Karena sebentar lagi ujian Tae Kwon Do dan akhir dari tes buat jadi OSIS. TwT

Oh, iya... maaf kalo scene 1 dan ada typo... :P

NOW!!

Mind to give review, pliss??? *sparkle*

Dan juga kasih Ash dukungan ya, biar masuk OSIS dan lulus dua tingkat di Tae kwon Do!! -ngarep- XDXD

* * *


	3. Scene 3

Title: Gaje

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rating: K+

Episode: 3

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashirish ©

PresenT

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

Di kelas X-4, hari pertama sekolah setelah libur lebaran...

Aku duduk di kursi paling depan, seorang Uchiha harus yang terdepan. Tanganku masih pegel gara-gara acara halal bihalal habis upacara tadi. Aku hanya mengatupkan kedua tanganku, mengangguk dan menghindari serangan dari fans girl gilaku terutama si Karin dan Sakura itu.

Hey! Aku ini satu-satunya Uchiha di SMAN 1 Konoha. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku terkenal. Yang menyalami juga sekaligus yang bilang 'Minal Aidzin'.

Kembali ke kelas. Aku mengeluarkan novel fiksi ilmiah yang di kasih aniki pedofil sebagai hadiah lebaran katanya. '80 hari keliling dunia' karya Jules Verne. Kalo jaman sekarang mungkin dalam satu hari juga lebih dari cukup.

Baru beberapa halaman kubaca, tiba-tiba ada suara dari speaker yang berada di langit kelas antara dua lampu putih panjang.

"As... mu... kum..." suara speaker itu kurang jelas dan putus-putus. Harusnya kepala sekolah yang baru nanti ngeganti speakernya deh.

Naruto yang lagi kumpul ama anak-anak cowok yang lain langsung teriak-teriak gaje sambil nunjuk- nunjuk speaker.

"Woy! Ga jelas banget sih! Turun lu dari sana! Kasih pengumuman yang bener!"

Ah~ aku rasa kami sekelas jawsdrop berjamaah. =w='a

"Teme! Bantu aku ngeluarin kepala sekolah dari atap!" katanya padaku sambil memanggul sebuah tangga.

Tangga?! Ya, sebuah tangga udah berdiri tepat di bawah speaker yang masih bunyi-bunyi ga jelas.

Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi kiriku dengan sukarela. Aku mendatanginya dengan tangan kanan memegang novel yang lumayan tebal dan tangan kiri ada... ga ada apa-apanya sih.

**BUAK! BRAAK!!**

"Aduh... Teme! Apaan sih!? Sakit tau!!" kata Naruto setelah kupukul.

Yah, aku menjitaknya lalu memukulnya dengan buku. Ampun deh, Ya Allah! Kenapa punya temen se-idiot ini!?

Aku mendengar teman-teman yang lain tertawa dan Ino hanya menyebut Naruto 'Dasar bodoh!'. Untuk kali ini saja, aku setuju.

^Fin^

* * *

Kyaaa!! Gomen, gomen atas typo-nya... kalau ada.. :p

Ah... saia ga masuk OSIS... aneh!

Anak kelas 12-nya cuma ngambil yang terkenal-nya aja!!! Malah ada yang ga ikut satu tes malah lolos..

Otoriter!! *bawa obor*

YOSH!! Lupakan curhatan sekilas info itu! *?*

Scene ini beneran terjadi lho. Saia sebagai Naruto tapi juga Sasuke. *?*

Cuma bagian di pukulnya aja sih... :D

Mind to RnR?


	4. Scene 4

Title: Gaje

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rating: K+

Episode: 4

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashirish ©

PresenT

* * *

Kiba's P.O.V

Kelas X4 kini sedang dalam masa rbut. Kenapa? Karena sekarang waktunya istirahat pertama. Hampir semua anak cewek bawa bekal dari rumah, cowok juga banyak yang bawa sih termasuk aku. Menu hari ini yang dibikinin mom adalah; nasi goreng ekstra special jengkol. Aneh memang, tapi itu menu favoritku.

"Kiba!! Aku minta timunnya ya…" kata seseorang padaku, rambut pirang? Oh, ternyata Naruto.

"Ya, ambil aja…" jawabku, aku memang bawa banyak timun. Di taruh di plastik dan jumlahnya tiga! Apalagi ukurannya itu gede, jadi males makan. Tapi kita sebagai manusia harus menikmati dan mesyukuri apa yang telah diberikan.

Ah! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, aku jadi ber-flashback waktu kami pertama bertemu di MOS SMP.

**Flashback: on**

"Yak!! Semua anak kelas 7 D buat tiga banjar lima sap!" teriak seorang panitia MOS yang berambut perak itu, mana klimis pula. Apa dia pake minyak goreng ya? Pikirku.

"Hey, Hidan!! Di panggil Pak Kakashi tuh!" kata seorang cewek berambut ungu, seingatku namanya Konan. Mungkin, siapa yang peduli?

Akhirnya, setelah kelas baruku di atur sedemikian rupanya, satu persatu masuk kelas. Sampai di kelas, baru aja mau mendarat di kursi coklatku aku di suruh berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri ke depan.

"Ah, eh… Nama Inuzuka Kiba dari SDN 1 Konoha. Terima kasih." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Lalu ada anak yang berambut pirang maju ke depan, matanya juga biru. Aku pikir dia orang dari luar. Sebelum dia memperkenalkan diri, Kakuzu bertanya pada kami apa yang ingin ditanyakan padahal dia sendiri yang nanya kan, tapi kenapa malah dia yang balik nanya bahkan menyuruh kami bertanya?

Tanpa peduli lagi, aku mengangkat tangan dan bertanya pada anak pirang di depan kelas pake bahasa Inggris-ku yang lumayan di atas rata-rata, ehem!

"Ehm… Excuse me, good morning! How are you? Oh! This isn't good morning again. Good morning going to after, eh noon!" seruku padanya.

Semua yang ada di kelas menatapku, lalu tertawa. Termasuk si Uchiha itu,

"Idiot" gumamnya, aku mendelik padanya. Ah, death glareku takkan mempan.

"Euh… Punten. Abdi mah teu ngartos bahasa alien." jawab anak pirang itu.

GLUDAK!!!

Seisi kelas yang mendengarnya jatuh dengan posisi tidak elite, kaki ke atas dan kepala di bawah. Semuanya, bahkan kecoak, tikus, cicak yang numpang lewat dan numpang nempel juga. Kecuali anak pirang itu.

"Haah… another idiot." kata Sasuk, kami yang mendengarnya mengangguk.

Sedangkan anak berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan mereka langsung beradu mulut, eh maksudnya saling menghina. Itulah awal persahabatan dan perkelahian tiada akhir mereka, sampai ajal menjeput. *?*

**Flashbak: off, Kiba's P.O.V end**

Kiba yang sedang ber-flashback-ria sendiri, dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah oon langsung berhenti melakukan flashback begitu dia lihat kotak makannya hampir habis dan hanya tersisa beberapa bulir nasi.

"Ngapain lu?" tanya Sasuke dengan sekitar mulut ada sisa nasi goreng, ternyata yang makan bekal Kiba itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, saudara-saudara!!

Naruto yang baru nyadar ternyata waktu Kiba flashback itu ngeliatin Naruto dengan wajah najongnya itu, langsung bertanya.

"Adha phahanh, Khibh?" tanya Naruto sekenanya sambil mulut penuh ramen rasa nasi goreng. *?*

"No… no…" jawab Kiba sok Inggris.

"Norak, maksud lu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencomot tomat di ramen Naruto.

"Teme!!! Jangan makan ramenku!!" pekik Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku hanya makan tomatnya." jawab Sasuke logis, jujur dan masuk akal untuk manusia tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Naruto langsung melempar garpu plastiknya ke mata Sasuke dan Sasuke menangkapnya dengan gigi. Semua yang melihatnya terpana, termasuk Naruto.

Terkadang, jawaban logis, jujur dan masuk akal itu penting dan berguna.

Sementara itu, sang Inuzuka hanya kembali mengingat indahnya masa-masa SMP.

^Fin^

* * *

Ini juga sesuai kenyataan pas istirahat kedua hari apa ya? ehmm... kamis!!

ah~ ya sudahlah...

Mind to review again?


	5. Scene 5

Title : Gaje

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Parody

Rating : K+

Episode : 5

!Selamat membaca!

© Ashirish ©

PresenT

* * *

Kamis, jam pelajaran kedua: olahraga.

Di lapangan basket, banyak makhluk memakai baju hijau olahraga hijau-abu abu SMA N 1 Konoha.

"Semua pada lari keliling lapangan!" perintah Sasuke pada para hamba sahayanya.

Dan para pengikutnya hanya bisa mengikuti perintah sang Uchiha sambil berlari. *?*

Kiba dan Naruto berlari beriringan di atas hamparan tanah, kerikil dan akar pohon.

"Nicky Hayden melaju dengan kecepatan standar beberapa meter sebelum tikungan!!" ucap Kiba.

"Dan Dani Pedrossa menyalip! Dan… melaju di sisi Nicky Hayden dengan kecepatan yang sama." kata Naruto.

Entah apa yang dilakukan dua makhluk hiperaktif ini, tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi panas, entah karena capek atau karena matahari atau karena hal yang lain atau karena atau-atau yang lain? (silahkan resapi paragraf ini jika ingin mengerti).

"Valentino Rossi menyalip di antara Nicky Hayden dan Dani Pedross membuat keduanya sedikit kehilangan kecepatan." kata Sasuke sambil mempercepat larinya dan menuju lapangan belakang.

"Rossi menyalip dengan licik!" geram Kiba.

"Dan sepertinya ada perubahan lintasan, Nicky." kata Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Benar! Oh! Ada wasit lapangan juga! Ia mengikuti arah pemain yang berpindah lapangan." kata Kiba.

"Itu kan guru olahraga kita, Kiba... Emang di moto GP ada wasit lapangan? Lagian omongan kita kenapa jadi ke bola?" tanya Naruto yang masih berlari melewati gang kelas XII IPA 2 dan XI IPA 3. Yang lalu ber-gubrak karena terpeleset plastik bekas, dan juga jadi bahan tertawaan bagi para kakak kelasnya dan teman-temannya yang melihat.

'untung Sasuke ga liat. Kebayang kalau beneran liat...' pikir Kiba sambil membantu Naruto berdiri yang meringis dan menepuk celana panjangnya yang kotor.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan banyak omong, nanti malah... Adoh!!" Dan Kiba pun menjadi bahan tertawaan selanjutnya..

"Jangan ceramahin orang kalo sendirinya ga bener!! Hahahaha..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa sadis meninggalkan temannya itu.

_Perasaan dua-duanya sama sekali ga bener,_ batin orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu.

^Fin^

* * *

Ash: Inilah yang terjadi antara aku dan Ende... ya ga? *lirik Ende*

Ende: kagak... yang pasri si Elis jadi Rossi, bukan KM kelas kita yang ga tau milimeter block... ckckck

Ash: setuju aja deh... Baidewei, saia mau hiatus lagi! Karena mau Ulangan Semester 1 dan mau Kejurcab Taekwondo, kayaknya... hehehe

Naruto: YOSH!!! Wanna give review??


End file.
